


anything

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hauntober, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke gives up on mushroom pellets to work on something else, which leads to a reluctant taste test.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 20: "potions"

Deke set the mug down on the counter with a small grin, his eyes wide while he looked over at the man across from him and took a deep breath. Research had sent him home with a few samples of his latest original invention, but after how things had gone with his mushroom pellets, he wasn't going to risk a foul aftertaste, and one pleading look was all it took for him to get exactly what he wanted as soon as they were behind closed doors. Their kitchen looked like a lab - between the hot water on the stove, the packets of powder he'd torn open and spilled, and the colorful liquid in the various cups and mugs, he was a coat and goggles away from being a proper mad scientist.

"No, no more. I've tried every single thing you've put in front of me tonight, including whatever it was you tried to  _ cook, _ and I can't do it anymore." Nudging the mug a few inches back, Trevor shook his head with a frown and let his shoulders sag when he saw the concoction slosh around. "Is it  _ bright green? _ Babe,  _ no..." _

"Come on, this is the last one!" Shaking his head quickly, he employed his wide eyes to do what they did best and ducked his head just enough to enhance the effect. If he played his cards just right, he could get anything he wanted, and that wasn't limited to using his boyfriend as a guinea pig for his research. "Please? I'll owe you one. A big one. I'll do anything you want."

He watched a single eyebrow arch at the words, intrigue clearly piqued.  _ "Anything?" _

The question made Deke's cheeks flush pink with warmth and he had to take a few moments to get air back in his lungs so he could come up with a response. The implication in the tone alone was enough to catch him off guard. "We... can  _ discuss _ what that  _ anything _ might encompass..."

"And all I have to do is try this ridiculous sample, and then we'll figure out what you just promised?" A nod was the only manageable response, and then: "okay, then, one more question. Is this some kind of potion that's going to turn me into a frog? Because it kind of looks like it's a potion that's going to turn me into a frog."

"No!" He laughed and shook his head, a grin returning while he stood up straighter. "Just take a drink, and then you're done. We can give the notes to R&D tomorrow morning, and you won't have to do this again for at least a... week."

Trevor narrowed his eyes across the counter for a moment before taking a slow, hesitant sip of the warm, green liquid he'd been presented with. It was the first one all night that didn't taste like dirt and hair balls, and his confusion showed in his frown while he hesitantly sniffed at the steam coming off of it. "Smells like...  _ apples." _

With a softer smile, Deke nodded his head and leaned some of his weight against the granite, plainly relaxed. "Because it's not nutrition powder. It's apple cider, with  _ a lot _ of green food coloring. Like... I used  _ all _ of the green food coloring. We should probably add food coloring to the grocery list, because I'm going to have a lot of fun with the rest of it." He watched for a moment while the rest of the juice was drained from the mug before pushing himself away from the counter and stepping around to the other side of it, his voice low. "So... I'll clean up the kitchen and meet you in the bedroom for that  _ anything _ you wanted...?"

"Absolutely not." In seconds, fingers hooked into his belt loops and gave his hips a gentle tug to urge him to take a step forward. "We can clean later. I plan on cashing in on that  _ anything  _ right now."


End file.
